Comment vivre sans toi?
by emilyy111
Summary: Tout devient de plus en plus compliqué entre le chanteur et le romancier quand celuici prend un pari risqué. Shuichi tiendratil le coup de la séparation? Fic Yaoi Yuki x Shuichi
1. Le pari

Auteur : Blue Mushi

Titre : Complication

Thème : Gravitation

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi (on ne peut pas faire autrement, c'est gravi quand mm!), drame

Pairing : Ah…le titre de la fic s'appelle complication, donc il y aura surement des complications XD!

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennes. Ils sont tous à Maki Murakami (MERCI D'AVOIR CRÉE LE DIEU YUKI!! et je ne suis pas la seule à dire ça non plus)

Note : C'est ma première fic officielle au point d'être mise sur un site internet comme donc soyez quand même indulgentes chères lectrices! Je ne suis pas très vieille non plus, donc il m'arrive (bien souvent malgré moi) de faire quelques fautes. De tout façon, je suis ici pour apprendre comment bien écrire ma fic, donc gênée vous pas de m'écrire des commentaires!

Note(2) : Je suis une TRÈS GRANDE FAN de Gravitation! J'espère bien rendre leur personnalité quand même!

Légende: **Dialogue en gras** _pensée en italique _(je sais que c'est la même chose pour certaine fic, mais je trouve que c'est mieux comme sa) 

* * *

Je m'appelle Shindo Shuichi, chanteur du groupe Bad Luck et amant de l'écrivain Yuki Eiri. Je vis le parfait amour avec lui. Ça fait bientôt 7 mois que je vis chez lui! Il est si gentil avec moi, mais, à sa façon. Il ne faut pas oublier le fait qu'il est souvent froid. Mais, avec se qu'il a vécu à mon âge, je dois comprendre son humeur changeante. Je lui dois tout, car grâce à lui je connais l'amour véritable. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Eiri, je ne veux pas le perdre. Je l'aime trop pour me séparé de lui. Je comprends qu'il ne veuille pas me dire qu'il m'aime lui aussi, mais je le vois dans ses yeux. Il tient à moi au fond de lui. Après tout, il l'a dit lui-même : Shuichi est mon amant. Je suis sûrement le garçon le plus comblé du monde ! En plus, nous sommes à la mi-novembre, donc bientôt Noël ! Vous imaginez ? Un Noël avec YUKI EIRI! J'ai même trouvé un cadeau qu'il va adorer ! Surtout qu'à partir de demain, vu que nous venons de finir notre tournée de promotion pour notre nouveau CD, je suis en congé! Yuki, lui, est toujours à la maison ces temps-ci. Nous allons, donc, passer plusieurs semaines ensemble ! 

_J'ai si hâte de revenir à la maison ! Cette réunion est si longue… je n'écoute même pas ce que dit K. Je sais qu'il va me pointer avec son magnum dans peu de secondes, mais, je m'en fou ! Yuki est si…_

**K- Shuichi! Écoute-moi quand je parle please! Je sais que tu as hâte de rejoindre ton cher écrivain, mais est-ce que je peux avoir ton attention quelques minutes ?**

**Shuichi- Oui oui…**dit-il perdu dans ses pensées tout en rougissant. **Dit monsieur, on a bientôt fini ? Dit-il en faisant une face de petit enfant impatient.**

**Hiro- Ouais! On a fini ! Allez, tout le monde chez eux! Ça devient chiant…**

**K- JE N'AVAIS PAS FINI ! TOUT LE MONDE ASSIS!** Dit-il en les menaçant avec un fusil.

**Shuichi- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave si on ne finit pas la réunion,** dit-il en ignorant ses menaces.

**K- Mais…**

**Shuichi- Au fait, Hiro, tu peux m'emmener chez moi?** Dit-il en coupant la parole à K.

**Hiro- Ouais pas de problème!**

**Shuichi- Merci! T'es un ange! Dit-il avec son habituel sourire.**

**Hiro- On pourra se voir pendant les vacances? Où tu vas passez tout ton temps dans les bras de ton amant?**

**Shuichi- Je ne sais pas, on verra!** Dit-il en rangeant ses choses dans son petit sac.

**Hiro- Je vois, dit-il sachant très bien qu'il n'allait pas voir le petit chanteur. Donc, tu te magne ?**

**Shuichi- OUI! J'arrive!**

_Le voyage jusqu'à chez moi ce fut dans le plus grand des silences. Je crois qu'il est un peu déçu que je ne le voie pas pendant le congé. Mais, il le sait très bien que je tienne à passer le plus de temps possible avec Yuki. Je suis si impatient de le revoir et de le coller contre moi…_

Pendant ce temps chez Yuki

**Tohma- Yuki, tu le sais très bien que tu lui fais du mal! Ce n'est qu'un enfant!**

**Yuki- Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas t'écouter non plus,** dit-il froidement en aspirant de la fumée de sa cigarette.

**Tohma- Mais il a besoin d'une petite amie attentive et qui puisse faire des sorties avec lui. Pas d'un écrivain ronchon qui reste cloîtré dans son appartement!**

**Yuki- Tu c'est parfaitement qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans moi,** dit-il fermement.

**Tohma- Je suis sûr que c'est plutôt toi qui ne peux vivre sans lui…**

**Yuki- Qu'est-ce qui te dit ça?** Dit-il commençant à s'énerver

**Tohma- Tu es totalement dépendant de cette ''chose''.**

**Yuki- premièrement, cette ''chose'', comme tu l'appelles, se nomme Shuichi. Deuxièmement, je ne suis dépendant de personne,** dit-il d'un ton agacé en tournant la tête

**Tohma- Si tu le dis…**

**Yuki- Oui je le dis!** Dit-il agacer.

**Tohma- Je pari que tu ne serais pas capable de tenir pendant toutes les vacances de Shindo sans le voir,** dit-il avec une lueur de défi.

**Yuki- Tu sais que se sera plus lui qui auras de la misère à tenir sans moi pendant tout ce congé, Moi je n'y ferais même pas attention!**

**Tohma- Tu as raison, mais justement ! Le vrai défi est de voir si tu seras capable de le voir souffrir tout ce temps-là !**

_Il n'a pas tort… je ne serais jamais capable de le voir pleurer à cause de moi. J'ai beau dire que je suis l'homme le plus froid de Tokyo, je ne serais pas capable de lui faire subir se que j'ai vécu étant jeune. Je ne sais pas si Shuichi le prendra si mal si…_

**Yuki- Si je gagne, tu devras nous lâcher, moi et Shuichi. Je veux ne plus jamais te revoir dans nos jambes!**

**Tohma- Marché conclut ! Bon je t'impose les règles : tu devras jeter Shindo pendant toutes ses vacances. Aucun rapport entre lui et toi ne sera permis. Il ne devra pas être au courant de ce pari non plus. Ce sont les seules conditions que je t'impose. Si tu ne les respectes pas, le marcher est rompu… mais, tu m'offres quoi en échange ?**

**Yuki- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**Tohma- Que tu rompes avec Shuichi et que tu ne le revoies plus jamais.**

**Yuki- Qu…quoi?**

**Tohma- Tu m'as bien compris! Alors, tu acceptes ?**

_Il veut sa mort? Vivre sans moi 1 mois sera une chose extrêmement difficile pour lui. Et où va-t-il dormir si je le renvoie de l'appartement? Pas question qu'il aille voir le pervers qui lui sert de meilleur ami! Il va profiter de lui dès qu'il aura le dos tourné! Et pourquoi je m'en fais au juste? Il va sûrement retourner chez ses parents. Il sera capable de vivre sans moi un bon un mois de temps. Je ne suis pas toute sa vie non plus! Il se trouvera certainement quelqu'un avec qui passer son congé. Mais, ce n'est pas comme si je rompais réellement. Et en plus s'a me feras des vacances et je pourrais en fin finir ce foutu bouquin. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend Tohma de me faire souffrir comme ça? C'est si grave que ça que je sois avec Shuichi?_

**Yuki- J'accepte…**

**Tohma- Très bien! Donc, on se revoit bientôt?**

**Yuki- J'espère pas! Allez sors d'ici maintenant.**

**Tohma- Tu as déjà la mine triste et tu n'as toujours pas rompu avec lui! Comme c'est mignon! Est-ce que le grand Eiri aurait des remords par hasard?**

**Yuki- Bien sûr que non! Dehors de chez moi!**

**Tohma- Tu me fais rire à te voir essayer de te convaincre! Au revoir!**

10 min plus tard.

**Shuichi- TADAIMA YUKI!!**

_Oh non, il est déjà revenu. Je ne veux pas le quitter, il va me faire une de ces crises à me casser les oreilles…_

**Yuki- Vient me voir,** dit-il d'une voix sans émotion

**Shuichi- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yuki?** Dit-il avec une voix pleine de doutes en voyant le visage de son amant.

Il approcha de Yuki sans trop savoir ce qu'il se passait. L'écrivain portait la chemise que Shuichi préférait le plus de sa garde-robe. Elle était simple et d'un bourgogne foncé, se qui ressortait le magnifique blond des cheveux d'Eiri. Il était assis simplement sur son divan préféré (et son seul), cigarette à la main.

**Shuichi- Yuki?**

Il éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de se lever pour s'approcher de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux à une distance très mince tout en gardant le silence. Le romancier évitait son regard. Il ne voulait pas lire sa souffrance dans ses petits yeux couleur lavande.

**Shuichi- Yuki? Qu'est-ce qu'il…**

Il le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement. Il ne faisait pas ça souvent, mais quand il l'embrassait de cette façon, le chanteur était aux anges. Mais cette fois-ci, Shuichi n'avait que plus de doutes que quelque chose clochait.

**Yuki- Tu va me manquer, finalement…**murmura-t-il dans son oreille en le serrant de manière possessive.

**Shuichi- Quoi? Yuki tu me fais peur!!** Dit-il paniquer en quittant les bras de son amant.

**Yuki- Maintenant sort,** dit-il froidement en évitant son regard

**Shuichi- Tu veux que quoi? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?** Il sentait peu à peu des larmes perlées aux coins de ses yeux.

**Yuki- Je veux que tu déménages, que tu sortes de ma vie! On a fait une très grosse gaffe en étant ensemble. Je crois que l'on aurait jamais dût aller si loin. Retourne chez tes parents ou chez Hiro, je m'en fiche, mais sors de chez moi!**

**Shuichi- Mais, je t'aime Yuki…** dit-il en sanglotant. **Pourquoi tu veux soudainement que je parte? Je croyais que j'étais important pour toi, non?**

**Yuki- Ça n'a jamais vraiment été sérieux entre toi et moi Shuichi. Tu as été mignon un moment, mais maintenant s'a ne suffit plus.**

**Shuichi- Eiri, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Comment je vais faire, moi, sans toi à mes côtés?** dit-il en fondant en larme.

**Yuki- Tu es célèbre, tu en trouveras certainement un autre comme moi!** Dit-il aillant peur au fond de lui que se ne soit ça qui se passe vraiment.

N'étant plus capable d'en supporter plus, le chanteur disparu dans la chambre qu'il partageait avant avec Yuki. Il eût un pincement au cœur en croisant la si belle photo de lui et Yuki sur la table de chevet. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait ensemble après que Shuichi est enfin réussis son million d'album. C'était trop irréel! Encore hier, il était heureux et en amour par-dessus la tête.

Yuki voulait courir dans ses bras pour sécher les pauvres larmes qui envahissaient son si joli visage. L'écrivain aimait mieux quand le jeune homme riait et souriait, mais ça devait faire partit du pari.

Le chanteur se prit quelques vêtements pour le lendemain et quelques affaires personnelles avant de sortir de la chambre, les yeux encore brouillés de larmes et d'incompréhension.

**Shuichi- Je reviendrais chercher mes dernières affaires demain,** dit-il en étouffant un sanglot et un gémissement de douleur.

**Yuki- Au revoir…**dit-il en retournant dans le salon et s'écraser sur le divan.

Shuichi mit son manteau et ses bottes avant de quitter l'appartement dans un claquement de porte.

_C'est fait. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru en fait. _Pensa-t-il en sortant une nouvelle cigarette de sa poche avant de l'allumer. _Et merde…pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Je tiens à Shuichi plus que n'importe qui ! Je ne croyais pas qu'il m'aimait tant que ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qui sait s'il ferait une gaffe à cause de moi. S'il se suicide? Non, c'est impossible, il n'a pas assez de cran pour le faire réellement. En plus, pourquoi je dis ça? Shuichi est un garçon parmi tant d'autres. Il n'a rien de spécial, je pourrais en trouver des millions des comme lui. Lui la même chose, je ne suis qu'un écrivain! Il se trouvera bien un acteur ou quelque chose du genre. Ou Hiro…non Shuichi à plus de goût que sa quand même! En plus il doit revenir encore demain chercher le reste de ses choses…je crois que se seras encore plus difficile demain…_

* * *

Voila! Finit pour le premier! Maintenant balancé-moi vos review plizz!!


	2. Te revoir encore une fois

Auteur : Blue Mushi

Titre : Comment vivre sans toi?

Thème : Gravitation

Genre : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, drame

Pairing : Ah…le titre de la fic s'appelle comment vivre sans toi, donc il y aura surement des ruptures sans but qui vont sortir de nulle part

Disclaimers : Aucun des personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartiennes. Ils sont tous à Maki Murakami (MERCI D'AVOIR CRÉE LE DIEU YUKI!! et je ne suis pas la seule à dire ça non plus)

Note : Je voudrais dire merci à Black Siri de m'avoir encouragé, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de la continuer, mais grâce a ton review, tu m'a donné envie d'écrire ce chapitre 

_**vvvv **_

Shuichi sortit dehors de l'appartement en courant avec son petit sac à dos sur le dos. Il tenta de calmer ses pleurs et sortit son portable pour appeler son meilleur ami. Il détestait le déranger lors de ses disputes avec Yuki, mais il n'était pas trop confiant d'aller revivre chez sa famille. Il n'y avait que son père et sa sœur qui avait accepté Yuki. Sa mère disait qu'il détruisait sa vie à avoir une relation avec l'écrivain. _Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort finalement…_

**-Moshi Moshi?**

**-Hiro?**

**-Shu-chan? Qu'est qui se passe? **Dit-il surpris

**-Hum…je n'aime pas trop te demander ça, mais…je…je pourrais vivre chez toi quelque temps?**

**-Tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte pour toi Shuichi, qu'est ce que le con de Yuki t'a encore fait? Tu veux que je vienne lui casser la gueule?**

**-Non non…ne lui fait rien…mais tu pourrais venir me chercher ?** Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix à peine audible

**-J'arrive tout de suite,** dit-il en raccrochant

De son côté, Yuki fixait son amant pas la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Il le trouvait si vulnérable sous la pluie battante. Il ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'il se retrouve loin de lui aussi longtemps qu'un mois. Mais, il fallait qu'il montre à Tohma qu'il n'était dépendant de personne. Il ne devait pas montrer ses émotions. Il était bien trop tôt pour montrer à Shuichi ses sentiments envers lui. Mais malgré tout, il était extrêmement inquiet de savoir ce qu'il lui arriverait pendant ce mois-ci…et s'il allait chez Hiro? Yuki savait que son amant pouvait être très naïf pour ce qui est des réelles intentions des autres. Si le guitariste touchait seulement une seule parcelle du corps du chanteur, il le lui ferait regretter pour le reste de sa vie. Après quelques minutes à contempler son petit Shuichi, une moto arriva, au grand malheur de Yuki.

**-Merci…**

**-De rien…**dit, tu as pleuré?

**-Oh…ce n'est rien, l'important c'est que je quitte cet endroit au plus vite, **dit-il en laissant couler quelques larmes sur son petit visage triste

**-Allez viens la, **dit-il en l'enlaçant tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'une des fenêtres de l'appartement du couple. Ce fut sans surprise qu'il découvrit l'écrivain, les fixant avec une énorme pointe de jalousie et de haine envers Hiro. _Je te jure que tu le payeras de faire de la peine à mon petit Shu-Chan, moi je saurais m'occupé de lui!_

**-Et si l'on rentrait pour que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé?**

**-D'accord,** dit-il en enfourchant la moto de son meilleur ami. **Merci Hiro, d'être là pour moi…**

-**Tu peux être sur que je ne laisserai jamais quelqu'un te faire du mal…allez on y va…**

**_vvvv_**

Les deux hommes partirent dans l'appartement du roux. Tout le long du chemin, Shuichi s'agrippait à Hiro comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était si bouleversé par cette dernière heure qu'il n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose, de la tendresse. Ce sentiment qu'Eiri ne lui donnait que très peu souvent. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il était si confus et fatigué à cause des sanglots qui le secouaient de puis plusieurs minutes. Il avait beau se dire de se calmer et que tout allait s'arranger, il ne pouvait se convaincre qu'il embrasserait son amant encore une dernière fois.

_**vvvv**_

L'auteur se rendit vite compte de l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Son appartement avait perdu toute sa lumière. Même si Shuichi n'était partit que de puis une heure, ça lui semblait être la plus longue heure de sa vie. C'est comme si le temps avait ralenti et que chaque seconde devenait une éternité pour Yuki. De puis son retour des États-Unis, l'écrivain accepta définitivement que le chanteur le rejoigne dans son lit pour dormir. Il voulait sentir son odeur de fraise chaque matin et la chaleur de son étreinte quand il allait dormir le soir. Maintenant, il devrait, par sa faute, accepter son grand lit froid comme avant l'arrivée de son amant dans sa vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de se réveiller de ce cauchemar horrible et se dire que jamais cela n'arrivera encore. Par chance, il allait le revoir le lendemain. Il pourra voir sa petite tignasse une dernière fois avant le long mois qui allait arriver.

_**vvvv**_

Quand Shuichi arriva chez Hiro, il était totalement épuisé par tout ce bouleversement sentimental. Il expliqua tant bien que mal la situation plus que complexe à son meilleur ami allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux du roux qui en profitait pour masser et caresser ses cheveux roses. Habituellement, cette situation aurait un peu mis mal à l'aise par cette position, mais il était si désemparé qu'il s'en fichait complètement.

_**vvvv**_

Quand le chanteur se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans le dans le salon de son ami. Il se rappela donc des évènements de la veille et se rappela aussi qu'il fallait retourner chez son (ex?) amant la journée même, Il chercha Hiro dans tout l'appartement pour enfin entendre le guitariste sortir de la salle d'eau habillé seulement d'une serviette à la taille exposant le fin corps musclé du roux.

**-Euh…**dit-il en rougissant

**-Oui?** Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant de façon aguichante dans l'embrasure de la porte(1)

**-Il faudrait que j'aille chez Yuki, tu pourrais allez me porter ?**

**-'Sûr, à quelle heure?**

**-Oh, euh…je vais l'appeler pour le savoir**

**-T'es sur que ça va aller ?**

**-Je vais essayer au moins…**

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers le combiné. Il était partagé entre le fait d'entendre la merveilleuse voix de son Yuki (qu'il adorait tant) et la terrible peine qu'il avait de puits leur séparation. Sur ces pensées, il composa le numéro de l'écrivain.

**-Oui ?**

**-…**

**-Qui est là? Shuichi?**

**-…**

**- Shuichi, je sais que c'est toi, ne me fait pas perdre mon temps…**

**-Je...je voulais seulement savoir à quelle… heure tu voulais que je vienne aujourd'hui…**dit-il en étouffant un sanglot.

**-Oh, oui tu peux venir quand ça te chante…tu n'as même pas à cogner avant d'entrer**

**-D'accord, donc on arrive**

**-On? **_Shuichi s'est déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ?_

**-Oui, Hiro va venir me porter chez toi**

**-Je vois, alors à plus tard**, dit-il en raccrochant brusquement. Le savoir près d'un autre homme le faisait sentir très violent, et encore plus si c'est Hiroshi. Il savait qu'il n'en raterait pas une pour le mettre dans son lit, et ça le mettait hors de lui ! Personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher, il était son amant quand même ! Et bien, son ancien amant en fait…

_**vvvv**_

Shuichi arriva donc, 2 heures plus tard devant l'appartement de l'écrivain.

-**Tu peux partir, je vais te rappeler tout à l'heure**

**-Et te laisser seul dans la gueule du loup ? JAMAIS ! Je ne veux certainement pas t'abandonner seul chez lui !**

**-Hiro, je suis assez grand pour me défendre tout seul, part s'il te plaît, **dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Le chanteur arriva devant la porte de Yuki. Il n'avait qu'une envie, crier le plus fort qu'il pouvait ''Tadaima Yuki'' en lui sauté dans les bras, comment avant. Mais, il savait que c'était fini entre lui et Yuki. Mais il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi il voulait rompre avec lui de façon si soudaine ! Même s'il devait mettre en colère noire l'écrivain.

Il tourna donc la clé dans la porte et poussa celle-ci. L'appartement était sombre, et malgré qu'il n'était seulement 11h du matin aucune lumière n'apparaissait. Comme s'il n'y avait personne qui l'habitait. Il craignait qu'il ne fût pas là, ce qui serait juste, car il lui avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Mais il entendit quelqu'un qui tapait sur un clavier. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de Yuki.

**-Eiri? **Dit-il d'une petite voix

-**Tu peux commencer à prendre tes affaires, **dit-il en cachant la joie qu'il l'envahissait en le voyant

**-Je…**

**-Oui ? **Dit-il plus froidement qu'il l'aurait voulu

**-Je peux te pose une question?**

**-Oui oui, **dit-il sans quitter son écran des yeux

**-Pourquoi tu ne m'aime plus?**

L'écrivain baissa la tête et murmura :

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire sa?**

**-Peut-être le fait que tu m'as quitté de façons soudaines sans raison ou que tu m'as obligé de ne plus jamais te revoir.**

**-Shuichi commence pas, tu veux ?**

**-COMMENT ÇA NE COMMENCE PAS ?** **Yuki, tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux et toi tu me lâches bêtement ! COMMENT VEUX — TU QUE JE TE LAISSE FAIRE ? **Dit-il avant d'éclater dans un mélange de rage et de peine

**-Shui…**

**-NON LAISSE-MOI PARLER ! De puis le premier jour de notre rencontre je t'aime à la folie, JE POURRAIS TUER POUR TOI ! JE ME SUIS FAIT VIOLER POUR TOI ! Et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est de m'en aller ? M'as-tu seulement déjà aimé où c'était seulement pour coucher avec moi que tu t'es donné tout ce mal ?**

**-Shindo Shuichi! Ça suffit maintenant… arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas que pour le cul que j'étais avec toi ! Si je dois te laisser, c'est pour notre bien…**

**-En quoi me laisser mourir nous aide ?**

**-Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon, même si je te le disais! Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça change à ta vie tout sa ? Tu peux te trouver plein de petits mecs bien foutus !**

**-Hiro est mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre, mais si tu ne veux plus de moi, il pourrait très bien devenir plus, et je sais que tu le hais !**

**-SHUICHI !! FAIS TES VALISES ET SORS D'ICI !**

**Shuichi venait de se rendre compte l'ampleur des mots qu'il venait de prononcé et s'en voulait amèrement.**

**-Yuki…je…ne voulais pas, te faire de la peine, tu sais très bien que tu ne seras jamais remplacé par qui conque…je t'aime tellement, laisse-moi une dernière chance je t'en supplies…dit-il en s'effondrant en larmes sur ses genoux.**

**-Bon, ça suffit, j'apporterais tes affaires chez Hiro, pars d'ici maintenant, dit-il en allant dans sa chambre laissant Shuichi seul dans son bureau.**

Yuki en avait plus qu'assez de jouer ce jeu. Mais il devait continuer s'il ne voulait pas le perdre pour de bon. Il se détestait et s'injuriait intérieurement de ne pas allez le voir et le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il ne voulait pas hausser le ton contre son Shuichi préféré, mais il l'avait tellement été blessé de savoir que son petit ami le croyait capable de resté avec lui seulement pour son joli petit cul.

**- Yuki s'il te plaît…** **dit moi que tu m'aimes, après je m'en irais si tu veux, mais dis-moi juste ces deux mots que tu ne m'as jamais dits.**

**- Va t'en…sort de chez moi, tu sais très bien les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi…et si tu m'aimes, va rejoindre Hiroshi. Mais rappel-toi que je ne fais sa que pour nous et pas pour le plaisir d'être loin de toi.**

**-Mais, si je suis important pour toi, pourquoi me laisses-tu?**

**-Demande à Tohma, **dit-il en sortant une cigarette avant d'en extirper la fumée.

**-Qu'est-ce que Seguchi-san à rapport là-dedans ? Notre relation menace ma carrière où …**

**-Je te répète, demande-lui…** Dit-il en s'allongeant sur son lit

**-Je veux t'embrasser, **murmura-t-il timidement

-**Shuichi, tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut plus maintenant, c'est fini entre toi et moi.**

**-Mais, tu va tellement me manquer, **dit-il et recommençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes

**-Je vais aller te porter chez Hiro.**

**-Mais…mais, mes affaires ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit, j'irais te les porter plus tard, **dit-il éteignant sa cigarette avant de sortir de la chambre et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée

Shuichi enfila son petit manteau noir ainsi que son écharpe rouge sang. Yuki, lui, portait un long manteau vert forêt qui faisait ressortir l'ambre de ses yeux. La température s'était nettement adoucie par rapport à la soirée d'hier, mais ils étaient tout de même victime de vents assez violents.

_**vvvv**_

Durant le trajet vers le logement du guitariste, aucun des deux n'émit un son. Il y avait une telle tension qu'il ne voulait pas l'empirer en créant une dispute de trop.

Cela faisait déjà 5 min qu'il restait dans la voiture devant l'immeuble sans dire quoique ce soit. Ce fut donc Yuki qui brisa le silence.

**-Bon et bien, à quelle heure tu veux que je passe porter tes choses demain ?**

**-Demain je ne serais pas là, je serais avec ma sœur au parc d'amusement, mais Hiro sera là lui, tu pourras venir dès que tu en auras le temps.**

**-Oh je vois…donc euh…je…au revoir …**dit-il en baissant la tête

Shuichi n'en pouvait plus, il se pencha vers son ami et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Yuki restait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Il devait le repousser, mais il n'en fût rien. Il le voulait autant que lui et approfondit ce baiser pour le rendre si tendre que Shuichi resta un peu surpris. Yuki savait qu'il allait se contenter de ce seul baiser pour encore un mois. Manquant rapidement d'air, ils durent se séparer à contrecœur.

**-Tu…**

**-Au revoir Yuki, je t'aime, **dit-il en sortant de la voiture comme un coup de vent, laissant un Yuki totalement au dépourvu.

_Je t'aime moi aussi...Shuichi_

_**vvvv**__  
_

(1)Sexy sexy Hiroshi, petit pervers va !!!

Voilà voilà ! J'ai fini ce chapitre ! Des p'tites reviews plizz!


End file.
